Where's the Fun in Telling You?
by MarcWinter
Summary: A day at the lake leads to a small discussion.


**This is one of those fics where Link didn't get sent to the past after OoT. Oh, and Zelda may seem playful/childish but I just like the idea of her not being a totally prim and proper princess.**

It was peaceful. Link never thought he'd actually get to say that. In fact, now that it was true, he did the first thing he'd wanted to do since he'd seen Hyrule Field those seven years ago. He was lying down on the grass.

Sure, seven years ago simpler things pleased him, but the grass was so soft, the sun was so warm, and the waves of Lake Hylia were so calming. And he was thankful that it was on this day, he could just...rest.

He had sent Epona away once he'd arrived. He walked down to the edge of the water. It felt refreshing, first time in seven years he could say that. He began thinking of what he had gone through. Morpha has the ability to make water seem less desirable. It was nice being away from water in the Desert Colossus, but by the time he got to Ganon's tower, he wanted water, not lava and rubble. So now, he's taking the time to do what he wants. He went to go lay down, and it's what he's been doing for the past half hour.

He was almost asleep when he heard the grass rustle beside him but it suddenly stopped so he thought it was his horse.

Suddenly, somebody yelled "Hey! Listen!"

Link eyes shot open and he immediately sat up. "Navi!"

Next to him he heard sweet laughter. "Not quite!"

Link turned his head and smiled. "Hello there, princess."

She gave him a disapproving look, but with a smile. "Liiiink, what did I tell you when we first met?"

Link thought for a second. "Call me Zelda or I'll kick you?"

"Right. That rule is still in place."

"Got it. What are you doing down here?" He asked her.

Zelda looked hurt. "Do you not want me here right now?"

Link shook his head. "No, no, it's not that! I just assumed you'd have to be at the castle."

Zelda sighed. "It's still being rebuilt."

"Oh, right. Is everybody ok?"

"If people didn't leave Hyrule, they took refuge at Kakariko." She explained.

He looked towards the lake, slightly red. "Of course. Sorry, I should've known you'd have everything in order before taking a break."

Zelda rested her head on his shoulder, making Link even redder, but she didn't notice. "That's ok. It's good to see that you care so much about everybody." The two just stayed there watching the lake. Eventually, the sun started to set.

"Is there somebody you care about the most?" Zelda asked, out of the blue.

Link turned his head as far as he could with her on his shoulder. "What?"

Zelda got off of his shoulder and shrugged. "Just curious."

"Well, Saria's practically my sister, I should care about Darunia more seeing as how were somewhat brothers, Malon's incredibly sweet…" He began.

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant."

Link sighed. "I suspected as much. Um… Romantically? Yeah, there's one."

Zelda turned her entire body to face Link. "Really? Who?"

He gave her an amused look. "What? Where's the fun in telling you? Take a few guesses, princess."

She groaned. "Fine. Have I met her?"

Link smiled. "That's not a guess. Still, didn't you meet everybody after you went to Kakariko?"

Zelda playfully glared at him. "Ok then, tell me what she looks like."

Link thought for a moment then said, "Nah, I'm going to change the subject. How about you?"

Zelda looked at the lake. "What about me?"

"Anybody?"

Zelda began picking at the grass. "Yeah, kinda."

Link turned his body to face her. "Who might it be?"

She looked up and smiled. "Where's the fun in telling you?"

Link laughed. "Ok, I had that one coming."

They sat there silently, facing each other, but still looking at the lake. The sun was almost totally gone behind the hills.

Zelda faced Link once again. "It's not Malon, is it?" Link looked at her with a quizzical look. "She's nice and all but I didn't really see you being with her."

"Who did you see me being with?" He asked her.

Zelda glanced up at him, but when she saw he was looking her in the eyes, she went back to the grass. She mumbled something, but Link couldn't tell what it was.

"Who?"

She sighed and looked up at him. "Me."

Link's eyebrows raised and he just stared for a while. "Wow."

Zelda's face blushed bright red. She got up, brushed herself off, and began walking away. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

Link ran up to her and turned her around. "It's amazing that you had the same answer as me."

She gasped and looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed her.

**Pretty sure both of my one shots have ended the same way.**


End file.
